


Bright & Shiny

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [43]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, MerAdd, Wordcount: 100, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith's not telling anyone why she's feeling all bright & shiny this morning, but Dr. Montgomery might have an idea...
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bright & Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out Of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716630) by The Hannalizer. 



_Author's note:_

Here'a little fluffy one :). Exactly a 100 word drabble. Enjoy!

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Bright & Shiny**

* * *

_Meredith's not telling anyone why she's feeling all bright & shiny this morning, but Dr. Montgomery might have an idea..._

* * *

"What's up with you?" Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George ask Meredith Grey as she walks into the intern's locker room.

Meredith is smiling, and perky, and usually Meredith is none of the above, so all of the interns have a hint that something significant happened last night, but she isn't spilling her secret, and all of them are squinting at them trying to figure it out.

"Doctors," Dr. Addison Montgomery appears in front of the surgical interns, and out of respect, all of them quickly shut up and listen.

Only Meredith chances a shy smile at the redhead, before biting her lip and looking down nervously at the floor, trying to appear inconspicuous.

"Dr. Grey, may I borrow you for a second?" Addison asks calmly, holding her gaze steady and her voice deliberately unwavering.

"Yes, Dr… Montgomery…" Meredith's voice, by contrast, shakes just a little bit, and she hopes that her friends are too distracted to notice.

"Well don't you look all bright and shiny this morning?" Addison asks Meredith with a smirk the moment she has her alone in a scan room.

"As do you," Meredith says with a lilt and a giggle.

"All for you, Meredith," Addison winks.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
